


Reunited

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Series: All I Need [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to After Worlds. Prompt from tumblr user feistykleinemaus. “I know Kommissar has to go back to Germany, so what if Beca surprised her by showing up there? That would be adorable. Imagine Kommissar’s face lol and she could show Beca some of the sights. End up at another coffee house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> My brain didn’t do what I wanted it to, so this prompt will be split up into two parts, and All I Need is a series now. I feel like this part is a bit of a filler, but eh. Also, for plot convenience, Beca and Chloe live in a shared apartment.

Beca sighed as she tried and failed for the fourth time to come up with a good sound blend for her new track. Groaning in frustration, she removed her headphones and set them aside, running her fingers through her hair.

“Having trouble?” Chloe walked over to her, having just come from the kitchen, and offered the brunette a fresh cup of coffee.

Beca gratefully took it, nodding as she downed nearly half of the cup’s contents. She gestured at her equipment, shrugging. “I don’t know what’s going on, Chlo, I just... I can’t focus.”

The redhead tilted her head in thought. “Hm... it’s because of that German lady, isn’t it? The Kommissar?”

Beca, who was taking another sip, nearly spat out her coffee. “Wh-what?” Her cheeks burned as she looked down. “I don’t... It’s not... I mean- we’re done. She’s going on with her team, and I’m...” She sighed. “Probably never gonna see her again...”

Chloe leaned against Beca’s desk, glancing down at her. “You know... you could always visit her in Germany.”

The brunette shook her head. “No, I couldn’t. They go on tour, like, every month or something. How would I even _know_ when they’re back in Germany...?”

“Oh!” Chloe pushed herself off of the desk. “Give me a sec. I’ll be right back!”

Beca watched in confusion as her friend darted off toward her room, hearing things being moved around, rummaged through, and thrown. She witnessed the redhead’s triumphant return, a piece of paper in hand, which she gave over to the brunette.

Beca studied the contents of the paper, raising an eyebrow as she saw a list of dates and places. “Is this... DSM’s tour schedule?” She looked at Chloe incredulously. “How did you even _get_ this??”

The redhead’s eyes shifted, and she smiled innocently. “I... may or may not have noticed it when we were backstage at Worlds.”

“Oh my god, Chloe. You _stole_ their tour schedule...”

Chloe shrugged. “There are, like, thirty people on that team. I’m sure they’ve got extras.”

“Wait...” The brunette blinked, her brows furrowing. “Why do you _still_ have it? It’s been, like, two months since Worlds.”

The redhead grinned. “Just in case.”

Beca eyed her friend suspiciously. “In case of _what_...?”

Chloe sighed. “Jeez, Bec, do I have to spell it out for you?” She grabbed a pen on the desk, taking the schedule out of the brunette’s hands, and circled a date. She pointed at it and her friend leaned closer to take a look.

“They’ll be back in Germany for three weeks.”

Beca looked up at the redhead. “Yeah, so? That’s two days from now. How am I supposed to get th-”

A boarding pass was slapped down in front of the brunette. Her eyes widened, and she looked back and forth between the ticket and her grinning friend. “Chloe... how did you... I- I don’t...”

The redhead giggled at her friend’s lack of words. “Just take it. You’d better start packing, ‘cause your flight’s tomorrow. You owe me a big one though!” She winked, leaning down to hug her friend, and whispered in her ear. “Go get her!”

Beca rolled her eyes. “Sure, I’ll do that.”

“Do her too.”

“Chloe!”

The redhead had already left the room, but her fits of giggles echoed back toward Beca, who shook her head. She took another look at the boarding pass, nodding to herself. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

~~~~~

The seventeen-and-a-half hour flight wasn’t as bad as Beca thought it would be. She had spent a majority of it working (or trying to) on her music and sleeping. As she left the plane and reached the terminal, she stopped for a moment, looking around in a mixture of awe and confusion.

Looking for signs that proved to be the most useful to her, she made her way to the baggage claim to pick up her suitcase. _I wonder if she’s here yet_ , Beca thought to herself. She went to sit on a bench, watching each baggage carousel for a familiar face.

The brunette glanced up at the digital clock on the wall. _15:43_. She checked the arrivals board, scanning it until she realized she had no idea what airline Kommissar was using or where she’d be coming from. _Dammit..._

Before Beca could reach a full-on state of panic, she heard a familiar laugh ring out in the distance, the kind of laugh that shook her entire being. She looked up, squinting, and scanned the various crowds of people until her eyes landed on the person she was looking for.

Grinning, the brunette stood and made her way over to Kommissar. The blonde’s back was turned to Beca as she spoke with Pieter while they waited for their luggage. “ _Wir hatten eine gute Tour._ ”

The man nodded. “ _Bestätigt_.” He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped, his head tilting in confusion.

Kommissar raised an eyebrow. “Pieter?” Realizing his eyes were no longer on her, she followed his gaze, turning to find–

“... Little _Maus_...?” The German woman blinked, her face shifting from confusion to joy and back to confusion. “What... are you doing here...?”

Beca smiled meekly, offering both Germans a small wave. “Hey. Uh... I just...” She hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. _Wow, there was no plan for this at all... Dammit, she’s talking to you. Speak, Mitchell. Speak!_  “I, uh... _heard..._ that you guys would be back, so...”

Pieter crossed his arms, looking at her in thought. “So it was _you_ who took our schedule?”

The brunette put a hand to her face. “Aw, jeez... that _was_ the only schedule you had, wasn’t it? Sorry...” She waved her arms around, trying to explain, then sighed. “So Chloe had this ridiculous plan that I should go to Germany and see Kommissar ‘cause I just couldn’t shut up about how I can’t stop _thinking_ about her, and-”

Beca froze, mentally slapping herself for rambling. She risked a glance at the duo. Pieter was watching her, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Kommissar... was getting closer. _Wait, what?_

The taller woman smiled gently, cupping the brunette’s cheek. She addressed Pieter as she gazed at the smaller girl. “ _Suche_ _unser Gepäck_.”

The man glanced at the two, and his face lit up in recognition of the situation. He nodded, quickly walking to the other side of the baggage carousel, patting his co-leader on the shoulder as he passed her.

Kommissar turned her attention back to Beca, her eyebrows raising as she realized the brunette had been leaning her face into the woman’s hand. The smaller girl’s eyes widened, and she backed away, her cheeks starting to flush.

“Uh, sorry... it’s just- god, how are your hands so _soft??_ Wait what? I- uh, never mind! Forget I said anything!”

The blonde chuckled. “I see that two months has not made you any less awkward, little _Maus_.”

Beca groaned into her hands. “Ugh... what am I even _doing_ here...?”

The taller woman took her hands, lowering them, and smiled at the girl encouragingly. “I’m glad you _are_ here. I have not been able to keep my mind off of you as well.”

The brunette looked at her. “Pffft, really?”

“Is that so hard to believe?”

“Uh... _yes_. You run a world-famous acapella group. Like, seriously, how many fans do you think you have that would date you if they had the chance?”

Kommissar shook her head, chuckling. “Ah, but think about it this way. How many fans do you think I have that I _would_ date?”

Beca shrugged. “I dunno... but I’m sure there are lots of beautiful people out there, so-”

Her reasoning was cut off by the woman’s lips on hers, and she sighed into the kiss, relishing the feeling after two long months without it. As they parted, Beca smiled up at the blonde and hugged her tightly. Kommissar returned the hug just as tightly, resting her chin on the smaller girl’s head.

The brunette spoke, her voice muffled against the German’s chest. “I missed you.” She looked up at the blonde, smirking. “But hey, I got two months without you bragging about how much better you are than me.”

The taller woman grinned, kissing the girl’s forehead. “Well, I have been missing the feisty little _Maus_ that always rises to my challenges.” She tapped Beca on the nose. “Even if they are too great for her.”

The brunette scrunched her nose, turning her head away, and crossed her arms defiantly. “Psh, your challenges aren’t _that_ great.”

Kommissar raised a brow in amusement. “Oh?”

“Nope.”

“Hm. Then perhaps I should try harder.”

Beca glanced at her warily. “What do you mean...?”

“What are you plans while you are here?”

“Uh...” The brunette scuffed her foot against the floor awkwardly. “I... didn’t really plan anything...”

Kommissar nodded. “ _Sehr gut_.”

The smaller girl looked up at the woman. “Why?”

“I would like to... what is the phrase... ‘take you out’.” The blonde smirked. “Congratulations, little _Maus_. You now have reason to see just how amazing of a country Germany is.”

Beca raised an eyebrow. “You have _way_ too much pride stored in that... fine, German body of yours...” She blinked, then sighed, cursing to herself. “Dammit, Beca...”

The taller woman laughed, wrapping an arm around the girl’s shoulder to draw her in closer, and kissed the top of her head. “So you should join me.” She leaned down to drawl in the brunette’s ear. “I am certain my ‘fine, German body’ will appreciate it.”

Pieter returned with the luggage to find Kommissar laughing heartily and Beca staring at the floor, her ears bright red. The man glanced at both of them, then shook his head, smiling. He nodded his head toward the exit, shooting the blonde a questioning look.

The woman nodded, looking down at Beca. “Come, little _Maus_. You have much to see.”

The brunette watched as Pieter strode ahead, hauling the luggage toward the door to the parking garage. She hurried to catch up to Kommissar, who was trailing behind him. As the taller woman stopped to turned back around, Beca collided into her, but the blonde caught the smaller girl before she could fall.

Beca stilled as Kommissar gazed into her eyes. “I forgot to tell you...” The woman tilted the brunette’s head up and leaned down, her lips just barely brushing against the girl’s. “Welcome to Germany.”

~~~~~

**Translations**

_Wir hatten eine gute Tour._ – We had a good tour.

_Bestätigt_. – Agreed.

_Suche unser Gepäck_. – Find our luggage.

_Sehr gut._ – Very good.


End file.
